1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable anaesthetic as well as to a portable anaesthetic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different respirators are available for specific uses in the treatment of patients. Anaesthetic machines, which are generally stationary because of their size, like the KION anaesthetic machine from Siemens-Elema AB, Solna, Sweden are used to anaesthetize patients prior to surgery. Intensive care often utilizes multifunction ventilators, capable of operating in a number of modes, such as the Servo Ventilator 300, Siemens-Elema AB. Simpler ventilators are employed for sub-acute care and the care of patients in their homes. Completely portable ventilators are being developed, as described in Swedish Patent Application 9703290-8, corresponding to co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/149,023, filed Sep. 8, 1998 ("Ventilator Suitable For Miniaturization," G. Psaros) assigned to the present assignee, Siemens-Elema AB. Special emergency equipment for lifesaving and emergency treatment at accident sites is also available.
In particular, portable equipment has limitations in its ability to administer additives, in particular anaesthetics to the patient. Many substances, which could be advantageously administered via the lungs, must either be injected, with all the associated risks found at an accident site, or the medication or substance must be administered with a separate inhaler, which means that the respiratory assistance will be interrupted.